Our promise-Marceline's past memory
by GACLuvr666
Summary: Marceline misses Simon so much and the way he used to be so Marshall tries to cheer her up ONESHOT


Marceline sat miserably on her bed gazing at the picture of Simon and herself back before the mushroom war when the crown tore his mind apart; she longed to have her best friend back the person who helped her through the worst of it.

"Yoh Marcie you feeling ok you've been up here for ages" Marshall said playfully to which he was greeted with a glare from Marceline

"Can't you knock that's what doors are for you moron NOW GET OUT!" she raged angrily tears welling up and slammed the door in his face.

Marshall frowned sadly "Oh Marcie you have to let it go he's not gonna come back to you" he said thinking about how he and the Ice queen had been before she went mental.

Meanwhile Marceline slumped against her door sadly tears spilling down "Simon...why won't you come back to me...like how things were before" she sobbed. She curled up tucking her legs under her chin and rested her head in her arms and started to cry.

_**flashback**_

_Marceline was around 7 and was hugging Hambo tightly while skipping along happily behind Simon. Suddenly she tripped over and scraped her knee and she dropped Hambo in a muddy puddle and started crying._

_"Oh Marcie honey you ok?" Simon said worriedly hurrying to her aid._

_"Hambo is all dirty *sniff* and...and my knee hurts" she sobbed tears spilling over._

_Simon patted her head and pulled a hanky out to wipe her eyes to which she took gratefully "Now let's see to poor Hambo and that sore knee" he said gently._

_**10 mins later**_

_Marceline had a plaster on her knee and was eating some cake while Simon was cleaning Hambo in a river with a bar of soap he had found."Feeling better now sweetie" Simon says kindly scrubbing Hambo down with soap._

_Marceline nodded "Yeah but what about Hambo?" she asked worriedly._

_"Don't you worry Hambo will be as good as new he just needs a bath and then to dry off" Simon said gently; after Hambo was all clean again he gave him back to a delighted Marceline who hugged him tight._

_"Simon we'll always be together right?" she asked innocently her eyes big._

_Simon smiled and hugged her "Of course Marcie I would never leave you" he said fondly stroking her hair._

_**Now**_

"Together forever..yeah right" she said crossly wiping away her tears "Ugh look at me" she said crossly. She was still wearing her pajama's and decided to change into something else then visit Finn and Jake to cheer up but would of course have to bring Marshall to see Fionna or she'd never hear the end of it.

She pulled on a purple tank top then a long sleeve pale pink jumper with white stripes, blue leggings and purple pumps. Her hair was still lose and she wouldn't need an umbrella or hat due to it being cloudy.

She floated downstairs her face still blank but she had cheered up a little but still had Ice king on her mind. Marshall was eating tomato soup and spotted her jumping up happily "Marcie I just made soup you want some?" he asked kindly.

Marceline groaned "How many times Marshall call me Marceline only 2 guys can call me Marceline Ice king and Finn on rare occasions" she said firmly. She sat down at the table eating the red soup quietly.

Marshall joined her slightly hurt by her comment "Marceline we've been friends for a while now and I think I have the right to call you Marcie don't you?" he said crossly. Marceline threw a cup at his head "Ouch" he said crossly but still shut up.

Marceline smiled sadly "Even if it seems hopeless I will never abandon Simon he's too precious" she said leaning her hand on her cheek again and began eating soup but a small smile had spread across her face.

Marshall smiled "Hey Marceline wanna jam later" he offered kindly.

Marceline smiled "Sure I was thinking of making a song called crazy love or twisted happiness" she said gazing at her guitar.

Marshall smiled "Sounds like fun" he said and the two continued to talk about music as they shared a meal.

**(Hi hope you liked this it's a short one shot hope you like it and please be kind its my first attempt at a Marceline story)**


End file.
